fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Nero Festival Return ~Autumn 2019~ (US)/Exhibition Quests/2018 Quests
Act 1= 26,783 HP |en12 = Golem |en12stats = Lvl 62 26,783 HP |en13 = Iron Golem |en13stats = Lvl 54 29,247 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Iron Golem |en21stats = Lvl 58 47,896 HP |en22 = Iron Golem |en22stats = Lvl 58 47,896 HP |en23 = Golem |en23stats = Lvl 65 28,046 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = Undying Hero |en31stats = Lvl 70 242,032 HP |dropicons = }} *非情なる十二の試練 (Merciless Twelve Labours) : Grants Self Guts Status (11 Times ・ 50% HP) *Upon entering wave 3, all party members on the field will get arts down debuff status, removable, unlimited, so put your main hitter in back row and swap later on with MC or let one or more from frontrow die off. Note that this will heavily reduce arts efficiency, to the point they will barely generate any NP or deal damage, so it is not very advisable to continue fighting him if the debuff is stil in play. **Alternatively, having a servant that has the ability to remove party debuffs (such as Nightingale or Martha) be in the first row, cast their anti-debuff skill, then being switched out for your main DPS at the start of the fight, is also a viable strategy. *Heracles only has two actions per turn. And his Growth Curve of Reverse S and lv70 ends up in lower ATK an less damage dealt from him. *Heracles' most exploitable traits are Divine, Greek Mythology Males and Male. Having servants and craft essences that can take advantage of these traits will immensely help in making the fight easier. *Suggested servant : Medb, Euryale, Scáthach, Enkidu, Penthesilea. Make sure you can keep them alive long enough as well! **See here for more Special Damage options as well. |5}} }} |-| Act 2= 23,980 HP |en12 = Goblin |en12stats = Lvl 52 24,014 HP |en13 = Werewolf |en13stats = Lvl 58 23,980 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Werewolf |en21stats = Lvl 62 27,463 HP |en22 = Goblin |en22stats = Lvl 58 44,567 HP |en23 = Goblin |en23stats = Lvl 58 44,567 HP |battle3 = Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = Child of Light |en31stats = Lvl 70 306,976 HP |en32 = Mistress of Dún Scáith |en32stats = Lvl 90 518,875 HP |dropicons = }} *Upon facing Scáthach and Cú Chulainn all party members on the field will get NP Lock debuff status for 3 turns. *Cú Chulainn has 3 NP bars while Scáthach has 4 bars *If you killed only one of them in the same turn, either one will cast instant death debuff to all party members on the field. To avoid this, you have to kill both of them in the same turn. *If you fail to kill both of them in the same turn, after wiping out your party, the last remaining enemy will gain massive buffs such as critical damages, defense up and have chance to instant death for each attack. *Enemies Skills Info: **Scáthach: Turn 1 auto-cast: team NP seal for 3 turns, removable. **Scáthach: will use Wisdom of Dún Scáith, which increases critical chance, critical damage, and 1 turn of evasion. She can use this still two turns in a row, and just two stacks are enough to seriously threaten even saber-class servants, if her attacks result in a crit. **Cú Chulainn: will use Protection from Arrows if no PfA instance exists. Requires 3 attacks to be removed ad he really likes to spam it. **Gáe Bolg (both): very high instant death chance. **Scáthach (on death): Cú will cast an AoE skill on the next turn that instantly kills everybody on the field, every hit he does can inflict instant death as well. (not auto-cast, lower priority than their NP) **Cú Chulainn (on death): Scáthach will cast an AoE skill on the next turn that instantly kills everybody on the field, every hit she does can inflict instant death as well. (not auto-cast, lower priority than their NP) *Suggestion: bring any sure-hit or ignore invincibility CE to pierce the evasions. Or equip Royal Brand / Brilliant Summer mystic code. You may want to use any servant that can cleanse enemies' buffs. Or make sure you can kill both in one turn first turn by nuking them with a strong AOE Saber, do not forget the NP Lock debuff so bring a team/self Debuff Cleanser with you. **Recommended Servants: Siegfried (Self Debuff Cleanse+strong AOE Nukeing), Mordred (Self Debuff Cleanse+strong AOE Nukeing), Martha (Team Debuff Cleanse + DEF Debuff (either skill or NP) for more damage by main AOE Saber damager {can be anybody in this case}). **On average, two optimized and decently-buffed LV80+ Sabers with AoE NPs can kill both of them if their HP is 350K or lower. |5}} }} |-| Act 3= 12,812 HP |en12 = Cursed Arm Hassan |en12stats = Lvl 70 48,444 HP |en13 = Zayd the Base |en13stats = Lvl 45 12,812 HP |en14 = Zayd the Base |en14stats = Lvl 48 20,488 HP |en15 = Zayd the Base |en15stats = Lvl 48 20,488 HP |en16 = Makuru the Quick |en16stats = Lvl 52 23,334 HP |en17 = Makuru the Quick |en17stats = Lvl 52 23,334 HP |en18 = Strange Arm Gozuru |en18stats = Lvl 52 42,833 HP |en19 = Zayd the Base |en19stats = Lvl 56 25,112 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |b2fatalbattle = y |en21 = Makuru the Quick |en21stats = Lvl 52 24,223 HP |en22 = Zayd the Base |en22stats = Lvl 54 46,140 HP |en23 = Hundred-Faced Hassan |en23stats = Lvl 70 83,790 HP |en24 = Zayd the Base |en24stats = Lvl 52 22,223 HP |en25 = Makuru the Quick |en25stats = Lvl 52 23,334 HP |en26 = Zayd the Base |en26stats = Lvl 58 26,001 HP |en27 = Makuru the Quick |en27stats = Lvl 56 25,112 HP |en28 = Zayd the Base |en28stats = Lvl 54 46,140 HP |en29 = Makuru the Quick |en29stats = Lvl 56 25,112 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = Strange Arm Gozuru |en31stats = Lvl 54 43,833 HP |en32 = Hassan of Serenity |en32stats = Lvl 70 83,790 HP |en33 = Zayd the Base |en33stats = Lvl 54 23,070 HP |en34 = Makuru the Quick |en34stats = Lvl 54 24,223 HP |en35 = Zayd the Base |en35stats = Lvl 54 23,070 HP |en36 = Makuru the Quick |en36stats = Lvl 58 26,001 HP |en37 = Makuru the Quick |en37stats = Lvl 56 83,707 HP |en38 = Zayd the Base |en38stats = Lvl 56 47,832 HP |en39 = Strange Arm Gozuru x10 |en39stats = Lvl 54 74,415 HP |battle4 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |b4fatalbattle = y |en41 = Zayd the Base |en41stats = Lvl 58 47,832 HP |en42 = Strange Arm Gozuru x10 |en42stats = Lvl 58 76,415 HP |en43 = Strange Arm Gozuru x10 |en43stats = Lvl 54 73,055 HP |en44 = Makuru the Quick |en44stats = Lvl 58 52,002 HP |en45 = Strange Arm Gozuru x10 |en45stats = Lvl 54 73,055 HP |en46 = Strange Arm Gozuru x10 |en46stats = Lvl 56 75,735 HP |en47 = Makuru the Quick |en47stats = Lvl 58 52,002 HP |en48 = Strange Arm Gozuru x10 |en48stats = Lvl 58 78,415 HP |en49 = Strange Arm Gozuru x10 |en49stats = Lvl 58 78,415 HP |battle5 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |b5fatalbattle = y |en51 = Cursed Arm Hassan |en51stats = Lvl 70 121,110 HP |dropicons = }} *Makuru the Quick will debuff the servant that killed him with a DEF down and Quick down debuff for three turns (includes the own enemy turn.) *Zayd the Base will debuff the servant that killed him with a DEF down and Arts down debuff for three turns (includes the own enemy turn.) *Strange Arm Gozuru will debuff the servant that killed him with a DEF down and Buster down debuff for three turns (includes the own enemy turn.) *The Hassan from the 1st encounter, one on 30 enemies left, one on 20 enemies left and one on 5 enemies left will be one of the servant Hassan's, first Cursed Arm Hassan, then Hundred-Faced Hassan, then Hassan of Serenity, then Cursed Arm Hassan again. *If you kill one of the Servant Hassan with Prepare to Die with Me buff, they will debuff the servant that killed them with a kill on the end of the turn debuff which can NOT be removed with Debuff Removal and can not be prevented with Debuff immunity and it will surely kill the debuffed servant at the end of the enemy turn, except the final cursed arm hassan. *You have to remove Prepare to Die with Me buff before killing each Servant Hassan. If Medea kills them with Rule Breaker, the buff removal will not activate. Amakusa Shirō's NP removes buffs before dealing damage, so it can be used to kill without having the Doom of it activating. *Suggestion: **bring Medea to cleanse buff, Medea (Lily) for wide area heal, or any Servant that can cleanse buff status such as Jack the Ripper, Tristan, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne or Amakusa Shirō. Irisviel (Dress of Heaven) for guts status survival team. **Equip Irisviel (Dress of Heaven) with any NP generation CE so she can use her NP more often, something like Azure Magical Girl, Divine Banquet or Fox's Night Dream, for other CE's with similar effects check here. ---- *TLDR: **Cursed Arm Hassan: on death, cast Doom (1 turn) (single target) (auto-cast) **Makuru the Quick: on death, cast a Def down + Quick down debuff (3 turns, single target) (auto-cast) **Zayd the Base: on death, cast a Def down + Art down debuff (3 turns, single target) (auto-cast) **Strange Arm Gozuru: on death, cast a Def down + Buster down debuff (3 turns, single target) (auto-cast) **Hundred-Faced Hassan: on death, cast Doom (1 turn) (single target) (auto-cast) **Hassan of Serenity: on death, cast Doom (1 turn) (single target) (auto-cast) **Final Cursed Arm Hassan: on death, cast Doom (1 turn) (team) (auto-cast) |5}} }} |-| Act 4= 17,152 HP |en12 = Wyvern |en12stats = Lvl 70 17,152 HP |en13 = Wyvern Dread |en13stats = Lvl 53 29,170 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Wyvern |en21stats = Lvl 74 27,101 HP |en22 = Wyvern Dread |en22stats = Lvl 57 39,171 HP |en23 = Wyvern Dread |en23stats = Lvl 57 39,171 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = Wyvern Evil |en31stats = Lvl 48 99,379 HP |en32 = Siegfried |en32stats = Lvl 80 50,994 HP |en33 = Wyvern Evil |en33stats = Lvl 48 99,379 HP |dropicons = }} *Siegfried: Roaring Evil Dragon's Blood Armor (200% Defense up) (not removable, passive) **Siegfried: Infinite Gold (instant full NP) (auto-cast turn 1) **His Armor has a demerit that lets you gain more NP of unknown percentage when attacking him. **DEF down and Ignore defense NP do work on him. **Ignore defense NP only ignore 100% def up, so you need to FURTHER stack it with defense down to deal damage to him. **Flat damage increase (via divinity or CE's) work on him as well (Wavers third skill, Lancelot Sabers NP, etc.) **Damage over Turns a.k.a DoT (Curse, Poison, Burn) do work on him. **He can also charge his NP by 1 gauge, remove his debuff and recover his HP by 2500 with his skills. ---- *Suggestion: **Use any servants that have passive skill divinity for the flat damage. **Use any servants that has ignore defense Noble Phantasm such as Sakata Kintoki, Okita Sōji, Mephistopheles, Lu Bu Fengxian and EMIYA. **Use any servants that can give DoT with NP such as Kiyohime, Kiyohime (Lancer), Shuten Dōji, Zhuge Liang (Lord El-Melloi II), Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. (See here for a small list) **Use CE that have flat bonus damage as Land of Shadow's Crimson Lotus, Covering Fire, Vivid Dance of Fists and Volumen Hydrargyrum. (See here for a full list) **Use 500 Years Dedication if you want to go with Damage over Turns setup. |5}} }} |-| Act 5= 22,308 HP |en12 = Celtic Soldier |en12stats = Lvl 70 22,308 HP |en13 = Celtic Soldier |en13stats = Lvl 70 22,308 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Celtic Soldier |en21stats = Lvl 75 31,804 HP |en22 = Celtic Soldier |en22stats = Lvl 75 31,804 HP |en23 = Celtic Soldier |en23stats = Lvl 75 31,804 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = Eight Celtic Soldier |en31stats = Lvl 76 64,416 HP |en32 = Medb |en32stats = Lvl 90 419,040 HP |en33 = Two Druid --- This will only appear after killing the 8 Celtic Soldiers |en33stats = Lvl 80 138,108 HP |dropicons = }} *Upon entering the battle Medb will cast a Charm which lasts for 99 turns against any male enemies on the field. *The Druids will appear when there are only 4 enemies left. *Medb has Invincibility and 90% resistance against Quick, Buster & Arts which affect the gained NP and stars as well. She has three defense up buffs of unknown percentage as well. ** these cannot be removed with Buff Removal. *You need to kill the Celtic Soldiers and Druids to remove the buffs. **Order of buff removal: Invulnerability -> Arts -> Buster -> Defense buff -> Defense buff -> Defense buff -> Quick ***Quick resistance is the last buff being removed. Just to compare, a Jack QQQE-chain on Medb with resistance still up will give you about 27 stars and roughly 5% NP. *Skills: **The Queen's Adoration: Heals all minions for 20k HP **The Queen's Adoration: Focus fire on one target **Dedication to the Queen: Used by minions upon arriving on the field, the entire party gets an attack buff. This buff can be removed by Buff Removal. **Dedication to the Queen: Charge NP of one target by +1, used by the Riders on Medb. **Dedication to the Queen: Charge NP of one target by +2, used by the Casters on Medb. **Return to the Queen: Activates upon killing a minion and permanently buffs Medb's attack by 30%. This buff can be removed by Buff Removal. *Note that the Druids have a three turn NP gain down debuff on NP |5}} }} |-| Act 6= 36,680 HP |en12 = Centaur Knight |en12stats = Lvl 55 28,445 |en13 = Centaur Knight |en13stats = Lvl 55 28,445 |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Centaur Paladin |en21stats = Lvl 52 61,134 HP |en22 = Centaur Knight |en22stats = Lvl 60 39,847 HP |en23 = Centaur Paladin |en23stats = Lvl 52 61,134 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = The One Who Has Seen All |en31stats = Lvl 90 1,506,155 |dropicons = }} *Upon entering the great Gilgamesh battle, all allied Servants NP gauge will be completely drained to 0%. They are also debuffed with NP Damage Down (10 turns) which cannot be removed by any means. *Gilgamesh attack damage will increase every turn for 20 turns. Each Attack Up Buff lasts for 20 turns. (This does not include the buffs from the Charisma A+ skill) *He has high debuffs resistance and Buff Removal Resistance. *Special Resistance against all Damage types which will decrease every turn for 20 turns *He has nearly 100% critical chance for every of his attacks *Suggestion: Bring Tamamo no Mae (Lancer) Anti-Male; Scáthach or Gil's very best friend Enkidu, Anti Divine. **See here for more Special Damage options as well. |5}} }} |-| Finale (Post-nerf)= 111,460 HP |en12 = Witch Medea |en12stats = Lvl 70 129,645 HP |en13 = King of the Storm |en13stats = Lvl 80 155,245 HP |en14 = Super Amakusa |en14stats = Lvl 80 96,192 HP |en15 = There is no limit to the pharaoh |en15stats = Lvl 75 164,685 HP |en16 = It Got to be Me! |en16stats = Lvl 80 256,566 HP |dropicons = }} *Enemies Skills Info: **Jack: auto-cast: 3 times buff success rate down. ***Jack (on death): 5k HP Regen per turn to all allies (permanent) **Medea: Team poison 1K HP damage per turn for 10 turns. ***Medea (on death): Def Up 50% to allies which cannot be removed by any means. **Artoria Lancer Alter (on death): +2 NP gauge charge per turn to all allies (includes backline and cannot be removed) **Amakusa: auto-cast: Team Max HP down by 2k for 10 turns ***Amakusa (on death): Crit Rate Up to all allies (includes backline and cannot be removed) **Ozymandias: auto-cast: Imperial Privilege for 5 turns ***Ozymandias: spams Protection from Ra per turn ***Ozymandias (on death): Sure Hit to all allies (includes backline and cannot be removed) **Nero: auto-cast: Thrice-Setting Sun (Guts 3 times ・ 53K HP) ***Nero: auto-cast: Imperial Privilege 100% chance per turn ***Nero (on death): Guts on her allies (1 time Guts - 20% HP) *Order of Kill: Jack > Amakusa > Ozymandias > Artoria Lancer Alter > Nero's Triple Guts > Medea+Nero (Ideal) *Order of Kill when you have Cu Alter: Jack > Amakusa > Artoria Lancer Alter > Nero's Triple Guts > Medea > Ozymandias > Nero **You need to have his guts skill after killing Ramsses. **Saint Martha is MVP because she can remove poison and buffs from one enemy. **It can be helpful to remove + 2 NP charge from Nero using Medea. **Saint George, Chevalier d'Eon and Mashu Kyrielight are important for keping your main DPS alive. *** Best CE on them is Volumen Hydrargyrum or any evasion CE }} |-| Finale (Pre-nerf)= 156,044 HP |en12 = Witch Medea |en12stats = Lvl 70 207,432 HP |en13 = Storm King |en13stats = Lvl 80 235,220 HP |en14 = Super Amakusa-kun |en14stats = Lvl 80 168,336 HP |en15 = It's Impossible to Have a Pharaoh That Exists On Land |en15stats = Lvl 75 274,475 HP |en16 = It seems I Have To Be Stricter! |en16stats = Lvl 80 446,614 HP |dropicons = }} *Enemies Skills Info: **Jack: auto-cast: 3 times buff success rate down. ***Jack (on death): 15k HP Regen per turn to all allies (permanent) **Medea: Team poison 1K HP damage per turn for 10 turns. ***Medea (on death): Def Up 50% to allies which cannot be removed by any means. **Artoria Lancer Alter (on death): +2 NP gauge charge per turn to all allies (includes backline and cannot be removed) **Amakusa: auto-cast: Team Max HP down by 2k for 10 turns ***Amakusa (on death): Crit Rate Up to all allies (includes backline and cannot be removed) **Ozymandias: auto-cast: Imperial Privilege for 5 turns ***Ozymandias: spams Protection from Ra per turn ***Ozymandias (on death): Sure Hit to all allies (includes backline and cannot be removed) **Nero: auto-cast: Thrice-Setting Sun (Guts 3 times ・ 89K HP) ***Nero: auto-cast: Imperial Privilege 100% chance per turn ***Nero (on death): Guts on her allies (10 times, cannot be removed) *'It is important not to kill Nero before everyone else is dead' }} Category:Event Category:Quests Category:Seasonal Event Category:Challenge Quest Category:US Server